Restoring the Heart
by ohimesamaaaa
Summary: Chibi returns to Death City for her birthday, and is now a resident! She enrolls into the DWMA with her weapon friend, Taura. She catches up with all of her old friends, noticing everyone has changed. She also later finds a few things out, which leads her to heart ache. The sequel to "What Happens in Death City, Stays in Death City"!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Here it is! The sequel to my very first Soul Eater fanfic [What Happens in Death City, Stays in Death City] ~ I hope you guys enjoy!

I've also made many changes to Chibi ever since the first fic as well. I feel as if she was way undeveloped when I wrote that, and that she was a bit of a godmod. I also never realized that witches in the SE universe had some kind of animal theme lol ;;

Well, I'll stop talking now. Here's the first chapter, once again... Enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Alright! Everything's been packed, I'm all set."

I had been waiting for this day to happen.

"Oi! Chibi! Hurry up!"

I heard voices calling my name from outside.

I quickly grabbed my luggage and walked out my room, looking back at it before I closed the door shut. I'll miss all the family memories I've made here, since I did grow up in this house.

My father was waiting for me at the stairs. He helped me bring down my bags since they were so big and heavy.

"Your friends and your sisters are waiting for you outside," he said to me with a smile, "They're really excited."

I grinned. "Since when did Maka and Kirsten get here?"

"They didn't arrive too long ago."

I ran out the door while dragging a bag behind me, a huge smile on my face.

There, I saw a small group of my friends holding presents for me along with my sisters. My eyes were welling with tears of happiness.

"Happy Birthday!" they all shouted together.

I let go of my bags and ran up to the group, hugging them.

"We're going to miss you so much, Chihiro! Don't cause too much trouble while you're out there... Being a fancy hero and all," Yesenia said as she rested her chin on my shoulder. "I still can't believe you and Taura are both leaving me..."

"What are you saying, Yesi?! You have so many other friends! Plus, we'll visit when we can. Don't worry!" I chuckled. We broke the group hug.

I looked over at my sisters. They both have changed...

Especially Kirsten.

She seemed to have grown a lot, and she looks a lot older now.

This didn't seem right... But I ignored that fact and decided to ask her later.

"Oi, Maka, Kirsten, did you guys get your stuff into the car already?"

They both nodded. Maka glared at me.

"Don't call me Maka."

I cringed, assuming she had some kind of grudge against me for... I don't know, something.

"What? Why?" I asked with a quiet voice.

She looked over at our dad and sighed, chuckling a bit. "He must've forgotten to tell you. I've changed my name! It's Miyu now. Miyu Yamazaki."

"Oh..." I laughed sheepishly and scratched my head. I guess she got tired of knowing there was another girl who had the same name as her, and that it could be confusing...

"Chihiro, hey! We have presents, aren't you going to open them while you're here?" Yesi called me over again. I turned around and nodded. "Of course I will!"

This is going to be the last day I'll be in Beatty. Might as well make it worth it.

I walked towards the group as they made a small pile of presents in front of me. Some were small, some were big. I didn't care what was in them as long as they were from my friends, and were memorable.

Most of the presents were t-shirts and all that fancy girl stuff. There was one last gift I haven't opened, and it was from both Taura and Yesenia.

I looked up at the both of them and smiled. I was excited to see what they got me.

I took the gift out of the bag it was in and removed the wrapping.

They had made a scrapbook full of our pictures together and taped in pieces of pages from the diary we had shared together back when we were elementary. I looked through a few pages while muttering the words "Oh my goodness" to myself.

"I'm going to miss the both you so much," Yesenia said, "I made the scrapbook full of all the fun times we had so you wouldn't forget me."

"That's not all that we got you either," Taura said with a smile. I looked at her then grabbed the bag, digging into it.

I pulled out a teddy bear holding a heart that had the words "Taura & Yesi loves you!" stitched onto it. I hugged it tightly and looked up at them. "Thank you so much.

They walked towards me and hugged me, and we all got into a group hug. Yesi had been getting teary eyed.

"Don't you guys forget about me!" she cried, "Make sure you come visit me whenever you guys get the chance!"

We laughed and hugged her tightly, trying to comfort her and keep her from crying.

"We won't forget you, don't worry."

We all got into the car, which was surprisingly packed. I sat in the front with my dad as Taura, Miyu, and Kirsten all sat together.

"Hey dad, what's gonna happen to all our furniture here? Isn't the apartment we're moving into going to be completely empty?" Kirsten asked, tilting her head.

"Our furniture is going to come in tomorrow, so I'll have to go back to the house to help the movers and lead them to the apartment. We'll have to sleep on the floor for the first night, sorry!" he replied, smiling nervously and scratching his head.

The four of us groaned. No one likes sleeping on the floor.

"I'm sorry, I should've told you girls sooner," he chuckled.

The drive was interesting, actually. Kirsten talking about everything she's done while they were at grandma's, Taura and I talking about our memories in Beatty. Miyu didn't say much, she sat there and laughed and made a few comments here and there.

I was sort of nervous to be back in Death City after all the damage I had done fighting off my mother. I've made a few encounters with her after I went back home, but we surprisingly didn't cause as much damage...

Then again, we were fighting in the sky.

She'd always escape somehow, after I've worn her out. I just wanted a normal conversation with her afterwards... I wanted my mother back, but I still can't seem to do it.

"We're here!" Dad shouted, parking the car and taking his keys out. I got out of the car and looked up at our building.

This is it. I'm finally a resident of Death City.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Well, this is going to be my first time typing up a chapter using an iPad. Sorry if I missed any typos while proofreading! I also wanted to say that I dedicate this to my cousin Rio. ^^ I love you!

Back to the story ~~~

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

I quickly got my bags out from the trunk and went inside the building. I wanted to get this over with so I could see Kid.

"C'mon, c'mon! Hurry up you guys!" I said as I waited at the front door, jogging in place.

"Jeez, what are you so hyper for?" Miyu said, pulling out one of her bags. I rolled my eyes and clicked my tongue.

"Did you forget I had a bit of a special connection with someone the last time we were here?!" I looked at her, widening my eyes a bit. Miyu thought for a while, then she snapped her fingers.

"Oh! Him! I forgot he even existed, oops. Sorry," she said sheepishly.

"A guy huh?" My dad muttered, looking over at me, "You better know what you're doing. Don't do anything inappropriate."

I chuckled. "Dad, I'm not that stupid."

Once everyone had unloaded their things from the car, dad went up to the front desk to get our apartment keys. We lived on second floor, not bad if you ask me.

We all stood outside of the door, waiting for dad to unlock it, revealing the looks of the apartment.

He opened the door and turned on the lights. I was the first to walk in with a huge grin on my face.

The place was kind of big for an apartment. The living room was huge, and the kitchen was like any average kitchen you'd find in a tiny apartment. I decided to look at the bedrooms.

"Hey dad, how many bedrooms are in this place?" Kirsten asked, looking up at him.

"There's only three, so you and Miyu might have to share a room," he answered, putting all our bags to a corner in the living room.

Miyu sighed. "Of course Chibi is the one who gets a room all to herself..."

I looked back at here and fake coughed while saying Taura's name. Miyu looked back at Taura.

"I-I didn't know you were living with us!" she said in surprisement. Taura giggled.

"Don't worry, we'll only be here until Chibi and I find some way to earn enough money for our own little apartment!" she replied.

I ended my own little tour by finding where the bathroom was and headed out the door.

"I'll be back in a bit! Biggest bedroom in the apartment should be mine, alright?" I shouted as I ran out the door. I wanted to see Kid. I couldn't wait any longer.

A lot of "what ifs" came into my head as I ran over to Gallows Mansion, but I didn't let them bother me at all. I was too much in a good mood today.

When I reached the mansion, I quickly went over to the gate and rung a bell from there. It was the weekend, so I was sure they'd be home... Unless they were out on some mission.

I waited patiently, but it wasn't too long until I saw a tall brunette walk out the doors. My smile grew huge knowing that Liz was around.

She walked over to the gate while rubbing here eyes. Her eyes widened as she got closer.

"Ch-Chibi... Is that you?"

I smiled and waved. "Hi, Liz!" My heart was pounding. If Liz was here, then Kid must be inside...

"It's been a while! How long has it been since you were last in Death City?" she asked as she opened up the gate for me.

"It's been three and a half years," I said. She seemed a bit surprised. "I just... Recently moved here. We just moved here today, actually."

"Are you planning on joining the DWMA?"

"Of course I am! I've got a friend that's a weapon... We'll be enrolling next week after we've settled down and gotten used to Death City! Well... I already am but y'know." I chuckled.

Liz lead me into the mansion. I walked in, and looked around. It was all so nostalgic...

"Here, I'll go get Kid for ya." she said softly as she walked up the stairs to the bedrooms. I waited in the living room and sat down on a couch. I remember everything... I wonder if it'd still be the same.

Moments later, I heard Liz and Kid's voices. They seemed to be arguing while whispering. I couldn't help but giggle.

"C'mon Kid, hurry up! You have a visitor!" she finally shouted at him. I then saw her struggling to walk down the stairs as she pulled Kid from his arm.

"Who could possibly be visiting me today?!" he shouted back at her, pulling his arm back. I sat up from the couch.

"K-... Kid?"

He froze for a second, then Liz let go of him.

"That voice..." he muttered.

He walked down the stairs and turned to see me. My eyes began to get watery.

"This... This is a dream!" he said, looking at Liz. She shook her head.

"It's all reality, Kid."

I nervously walked towards Kid, a light blush forming on my cheeks.

"You do... Still remember me... Right?" I said softly, slightly tilting my head. He stared at me blankly. Out of nowhere, he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Of course I do," he whispered to me. I smiled, a tear rolling down my cheek. I hugged him back.

"I'm glad you do."

We stood there hugging for a few minutes, then Kid broke the hug.

"As happy as I am to see you..." Kid started, "You need to leave."

My eyes widened.

"Wh-what...?"

I was hoping that I only misheard him, but I didn't.

"You need to go, Chibi. I'm sorry. She mustn't see you here," he mumbled. He took me by the shoulders and lead me out the door.

"But Kid..." I began to sob.

"I'm very sorry but..." he looked into my eyes, "What we had before is gone now."

I shook my head. "N-no it's not...!" I protested.

"I still have feelings for you... But recently I..." his voice trailed off. He closed the gates and went back inside, slamming the doors shut.

Shutting me out.

I felt a sharp pain through my chest. What was he trying to say...?

I slowly walked home, crying. I tried to stop the tears, knowing my family would worry about me. I didn't want them to. It was only our first day in Death City.

Is it really worth living here now...?


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

I decided to stop by over at the market to get myself some fruits, or just any kind of food to comfort me.

I ran into Tsubaki while I was there.

"Chibi? Is it really you?" she questioned as she tilted her head. I nodded as I wiped a tear and forced a smile, sniffling.

"Yup. It's me. In the flesh..."

Her excited smile disappeared. She knew something was wrong with me.

"Is there something you want to talk about? C'mon, I'll take you over to mine and Black Star's place. We'll talk about it there."

She began walking as I followed behind her. I didn't want anyone to see me like this on my first day back...

We walked into their apartment. Tsubaki set the bag of fruits and vegetables she had purchased at the market on the counter. We sat down across from each other.

"It's surprisingly quiet... Where's Black Star?" I said quietly, along with a sniffle.

"He went out to go do some training, I think. He left without telling me." she replied. "So... What's wrong?

I looked up at her, then back down at the table. More tears started rolling down my cheeks.

"I moved to Death City today... For my birthday. I was coming back from Kid's. When I went over, he was happy and all b-but... He kicked me out.." I explained to her. She looked at me with sad eyes.

"He didn't bother telling you, did he?" she mumbled.

"Telling me what..?"

"Well you see, Lord Death ha-"

The door slammed open as the great blue headed idiot stood there and shouted.

"YAHOO! The great Black Star is back!"

Both Tsubaki and I stared at him as he walked into the room, flexing.

_Black Star hasn't changed at all, that's for sure, _I thought.

"Tsubaki, did you prepare any food while I was gone? A big star like me has a big appetite," he walked straight into the kitchen, looking around.

"U-Um, Black Star... We kind of have a visitor right now!" she said sheepishly, pointing at me.

Black Star walked over and stared at me with all these weird faces. I must admit, it sort of made me feel better.

"Hm... You seem familiar!" he stood up straight and pointed at himself, "Why don'tcha tell this star your name and he'll give you an autograph!"

I stared at him, scratching my head.

"Um... It's Chibi..."

He looked at me with a straight face for a moment, then he bent down and started shaking me.

"NO WAY! Is it really you?!"

He pinched my cheeks and pulled them outwards.

"YOU AREN'T SOME KIND OF A KISHIN PRETENDING TO BE SOMEONE ELSE, ARE YOU?!"

Tsubaki grabbed Black Star's shoulder, trying to make him stop.

"Black Star!" she shouted, "It is Chibi! Calm down!"

He let go of my cheeks and stood back up, his hands on his hips. I rubbed my cheeks, since they were starting to hurt a bit from all that pinching. I was also feeling a bit dizzy from when he shook me.

"Jeez, I can see you're still some kind of reckless idiot," I muttered.

"So it really is you, eh?" He stroked his chin and tilted his head. "What brings you here, in the home of the mighty Black Star?!"

I didn't bother answering. Instead, Tsubaki pulled him over and had a small talk with him. I looked outside a window and saw a blue cat walking by.

Blue cat...

Epsie!

I quickly stood up and rushed to the window, opening it. The cat was startled, and began running away.

"I'm sorry Tsu, but I'll have to talk to you about this later!" I said as I stepped out of the window and began running after the cat.

That cat has to be Epsie! She disappeared a week before my birthday!

Running on a roof kind of scared me, but I had to keep track of her.

Luckily, I bring my little pouch with my magic carpet in it everywhere.

I pulled it out and threw it in front of me, jumping before I stood on it.

"Epsie, get back here!" I shouted. The cat jumped down from the building and began running on the pavement. I stayed in the air and followed her from there.

She eventually lead me back to Kid's mansion.

I frowned and sighed. I stopped following the cat.

It noticed that I froze. It turned around and pawed as if it were telling me to follow her, and it meowed.

I rolled my eyes and groaned, my magic carpet flying slowly as it followed the cat.

What the hell did that damn cat drag me all the way here for?

The cat walked through a small space in the gates and started walking over to the back, where the sliding door was. I followed her, quietly. I didn't want to get caught here, especially when I'm not welcome.

She meowed as she gently put her paw on the glass, looking at me. I jumped off my magic carpet and crouched down, looking through the glass.

At first, I didn't know what I was looking at.

But in the distance, I saw Kid eating lunch at the table.

With another girl.

My eyes widened, and I frowned. Anger, sadness, jealousy, emotions that I felt.

Who the...

The cat was startled once again, and began to dash away.

I looked back through the glass and noticed that Kid was walking towards it. I panicked and quickly ran to my carpet, jumping onto it and quickly flying away as far as I could.

I'll catch up to that cat later.

Who the hell was Kid with?

And was that girl the "she" he spoke of?!


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

I got home. My mood was ruined.

I knocked on the door of our apartment, impatiently waiting for someone to open it.

The door opened. I looked up and saw Epsie. Her gorgeous, long, wavy hair now cut short, up to just right below her shoulders.

"Where have you been?!" I shouted at her. She cringed and put her hands in front of her.

"Calm down there, jeez. It's your birthday, it doesn't mean you have the right to be a brat," she said in a soft voice. She put one of her hands on her hip. "I was doing things. Things a good older sister would do for her sibling."

"Yeah, thanks and all for that but you could've waited until after my birthday for me to get extremely pissed," I snapped at her. She frowned at me.

"You were already sad, and I'm pretty damn sure you were curious of what Kid was hiding. You should be thankful!"

I looked up at her and sighed, pushing her away so I could walk in. I didn't want to talk about this right now.

Epsie shut the door and quickly caught up to me.

"Look, I can tell you who that girl is and explain everything to you if you want me to," she said to me. I looked up at her and shook my head.

"I'd rather hear it from Kid himself. He sent you to do this, didn't he?!"

"No, he didn't. I disappeared and came over here at my own will, to go and party with Blair. Working at Chupa Cabra's and all that. I just happened to see him walking around with some girl one day and decided to butt into that stuff."

"Yeah, whatever. Leave me alone. I'm not in the mood anymore."

I walked over to the bedrooms and shouted Taura's name, waiting for her to open the door which would be the room we shared together.

"I'm over here!"

I turned around and saw Taura peeking through the door. I opened it and walked in, closing it behind me.

"Sooo, how was the visit? You should've brought me along! You know that I've been dying to meet him!" she said, all excitedly.

"The visit was terrible." I mumbled to her.

"Well that's ni- Wait, what?!"

"You heard me. It was terrible.

She looked at me, confused. I'm pretty confused myself.

"Why?! What happened, Chibi?" she looked at me and put her hand on my arm.

"Turns out he found another girl while I was gone..." my eyes watered, "And after all this time I still loved him..."

Taura hugged me tight, comforting me. It only made my crying worse.

"It's going to be okay, don't worry. Maybe he has an explanation for what he's done."

I rested my head on her.

"An explanation for what?! For cheating on me?!" Tears streamed down my face. I shook my head and sniffled. "I think he got tired of waiting."

"Look..." she started, "I know this quote is corny and all, but have you ever heard of the saying 'You can't have a rainbow without a little rain'? Things will get better. You just have to believe in it. Kid's a grim reaper... Maybe what happened was all because of his duty, maybe something his father planned."

I continued to cry. I could tell from Taura's voice that she wanted to as well.

"Please stop crying. You know how much I hate it when you're sad."

"I'm sorry..." I pushed myself away from Taura and got a hold of myself. I wiped away the tears once again and kept myself from crying. I sniffled here and there, but I stopped. "I just can't believe it. He even forgot about my birthday. Finding out he has someone else... What a great present."

Taura stood in silence, not knowing what to say.

"What if I pay this guy a visit?" she asked, putting her finger on her chin.

"Taura, you don't even know where he lives!" I said.

"But your sisters do."

She looked over at the door, then at me. She quickly opened it, dashing out. As she did, she went into Miyu and Kirsten's room, dragging them with her.

"T-Taura!" I shouted. It was too late. She left the apartment, along with my sisters.

I leaned against a wall and slowly slid down against it, my bottom hitting the floor. I could only hope that Taura doesn't get herself into trouble.

I debated whether or not I should follow after her, or just stay here. I wanted to follow but...

I'm sure he wouldn't want to see my face ever again.

I sat on the ground, wondering about what I should do with the rest of the day.

I could go back over to Black Star and Tsubaki's, but I didn't want to give Tsu more problems. I mean, isn't Black Star already too much?

I could visit Maka and Soul, but Miyu would probably get mad at me for visiting them without her.

Nothing to do. Absolutely nothing.

Wandering around the city didn't sound too fun to do all by myself.

Taura and my sisters need to hurry back quick. They're my only source of entertainment until the furniture gets here, and that won't be until tomorrow.

Maybe I should go over to the DWMA... I'm not too sure of the idea though, since Lord Death was the one who ordered me to leave the city and he's always at the academy...

I could go talk to Epsie for a bit, but the only thing she'll probably ever bring up is Kid having a new girl in his life.

Speaking of guys...

I wonder how that Hiro guy has been.

I remember when I thought he was a complete freak and all... Even Kid didn't have a liking towards him.

I laughed quietly at the thought of him.

I wonder if he's changed at all these past couple of years.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE **

It had been an hour since Taura and the others left. Epsie and I were about to go out and get ourselves something from Deathbucks, but as we were about to leave, we came across Taura, Miyu, and Kirsten out in the hall.

They came back with a large teddy bear with balloons tied onto it. Taura was holding a card in her hand.

"Chib! Come look at this!" she shouted, smiling.

Epsie and I looked at eachother, then I walked towards Taura.

"Who...?" I looked up at Taura.

"Why don't you guess who they're from?" she grinned and gave me the teddy bear and the card. The three of them were all smiling at me.

I opened the card and began reading.

_"Dear Chibi,_

_I'm sorry I had to kick you out of the mansion earlier today. I hope this makes up for it. Happy Birthday, I hope all is going well for you._

_I'd like to meet up with you at the stairs in front of the DWMA later tonight. Be there at 10:30 PM._

_I'll see you then._

_Love,_

_Death the Kid"_

I looked up at Taura and smiled, my cheeks turning a bright red. My good mood had been restored.

"I told you that he still does care," Taura said to me, playing with my hair.

"D-Did he really give this to you and tell you guys to deliver to me?" I said in awe. I still couldn't believe it.

"Of course he did! Just ask Miyu or Kirsten. We all 'awwwwwww'd' when he pulled it out and after we read the card!"

I still couldn't believe it. Even though he has someone else he...

I screeched and ran around in happiness. I couldn't hold it all in. How long was it until 10:30...?

I walked into the house and put the giant teddy bear in the corner of what was supposed to be my room. I walked over to the luggage out in the living room and grabbed mine, looking through my clothes.

"You're getting ready already? 10:30 isn't even until like... I dunno... 4 hours from now, y'know," Epsie said, kneeling down next to me.

"I know, but I want to make sure that I'll have enough time to change right after we come back from Deathbucks," I explained to her.

I pulled out a lavander dress and a white cardigan along with it. I zipped my bag and put the clothes on top of it. I looked over at Miyu and Kirsten.

"When I come back, I expect that these clothes are untouched and clean, got that? Or I'll burn one of you to ashes," I said sternly, looking at all of them in the eye before I left with Epsie.

Epsie and I have gotten a lot closer ever since she changed. We loss the habit of always arguing with eachother after every conversation we have.

"Hey, you have money right? I put mine back into my bag," I asked, looking over at Epsie.

"Of course I do," she answered with a half smile.

We had a pretty insteresting conversation on our way to Deathbucks. It was a nice one, really.

Deathbucks was a bit packed when we walked in.

"Hey Chibi, why don't you go ahead and go sit down and save a table for us? I'll do the ordering. Caramel frappuccino, right?" she asked me. I looked at her and nodded as I went over to the tables and sat down.

Of course, I chose the table that was right by the window.

I looked outside. The sun had already fallen asleep and was snoring. I laughed at it a little. I liked walking around Death City at night, even if there are kishins, it looks pretty.

I stopped focusing on the sky and watched people walk by the café. As I was doing so, I noticed Kid sitting outside with that... Girl again. I was happy, minus the fact that he was with someone else. I tapped on the glass and Kid looked over my way.

I grinned and waved at him. He waved back, but weakly. The girl with him turned around, and I turned my head.

Stupid girl...

I want her to be gone. Away from him.

Epsie came over to the table with my frappuccino and her iced coffee, along with a cupcake.

"Sorry I didn't buy you anything for you birthday," she started, "So I bought you a birthday cupcake!"

She handed me the cupcake. I thanked her, then bit into it. The cupcake was vanilla with strawberry icing. It tasted great!

"This tastes really good, how'd you know I liked strawberry?" I asked her.

"Mm, lucky guess."

We talked for a bit at Deathbucks, then left. I stared at Kid as we walked away.

I looked over at Epsie. "I want you to answer a question for me."

She looked over at me and raised an eyebrow.

"What is that girl's name?"

"If I heard correctly, her name is Melanie," she answered, taking a sip from her coffee.

I looked up at the moon that lit up the night with its sinister grin as I sipped my frap. I thought for a little.

I'll have to ask about her when I meet up with Kid later tonight.

"Are those all the questions you have? I could give you more info," Epsie said as she looked down at me.

"No, I'm fine. I'll just ask Kid later, so I know it's legit," I answered.

"Want me to drop you off over at your meeting spot with him? You know, walking around this city alone at night is dangerous," she said.

"I'm a witch, Epsie. Not a little girl, I can handle this myself," I told her.

She shrugged and muttered something that I didn't bother listening to. We walked around Death City before going back home, killing the time. Sitting around at the apartment would be really boring.

My emotions are mixed. Angry, sad, jealous, happy... What do I feel?

I've had one heck of an eventful birthday today.

I'm both excited and scared to start attending the DWMA. What if my classmates think I'm a freak...?

I shook my head. I can't let negative thoughts in. I must stay positive. Like what Taura always tells me to do...

I wonder if that Melanie girl goes to the DWMA as well.

Hah.

Melanie.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Well, as you guys know, I'm not very happy with the title of this story.

I thought of changing it to "Forever With Your Soul" the other day but I wasn't too happy of that, and yes I got it from Paper Moon (the second SE opening).

If you guys want, you could suggest titles as the story progresses! It'd be a lot of help.

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

"I'll be leaving now, everyone!" I shouted as I stood at the doorway. My sisters and Taura wished me luck, but my dad stopped me from taking another step.

"Where are you going dressed so fancy this late at night?" he asked, suspiciously.

"Dad..." Epsie tried to distract him. "There is a time in a girl's life when she will be taken out to late night dates." She walked over to our father and pulled him back inside, shutting the door.

"Thanks, Espie," I whispered as I walked down the hall to the elevator.

As I was walking outside, it was silent in the city. I heard nothing but the sound of my shoes hitting the ground. It echoed in some places, which kind of creeped me out. And that moon wasn't helping me either.

I took deep breaths and paused my walking here and there. It helped me calm down. I was nervous about what Kid would talk to me about while we were there.

I really hope he doesn't bring Melanie along.

I'd take her down in a heartbeat.

I finally reached the stairs.

Kid still hadn't arrived. I sat down and made a small purple flame on my finger tip to light up the place. It was too dark for my taste.

It wasn't too long before Kid showed up. I sat up rather than slouch down when I saw him appear from the shadows.

"Kid!" I exclaimed. I was happy to see him without a girl following. He smiled at me.

"You got the gift I sent?" he asked, looking down at me. I nodded.

"Thanks, by the way," I said to him.

"No problem."

"So, why'd you want to meet up here anyway?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I put out my flame. I felt much safer when I was with him.

"Nothing, I just wanted some alone time with you. To talk to you and all," he replied with a soft voice, sitting by me.

I looked down at the ground.

"I see you've been around with another girl... Her name is Melanie, right?" I asked him, pretending to be happy for him. He nodded.

"Yeah... How'd you find out about her name?" he asked.

"I have my resources."

"She can't compare to you though."

I nudged him and chuckled, blushing.

"Whatever. She's obviously worth something if I was replaced by her," I muttered.

"You think I'm replacing you?" he stared at me, surprised.

"Yeah, I mean... She's always with you and all..." my voice was low. I held in the tears this time, and stayed strong.

"No one could ever replace you. You should know that," he said to me, sweetly.

"Three years sounds like a pretty long wait."

"I waited. But lots of things can happen in three years."

I stayed silent. I looked away from him, playing with my hair.

"I see you grew out your hair. It's down to your waist now, isn't it? The last time I saw you, it was only at your shoulders," he chuckled, "And you got your side bangs back."

"Yeah. I was thinking about cutting my bangs straight again before coming here just in case you freaked out over them."

"You don't need to do that. You're perfect the way you are."

"Not as perfect as Melanie..." I pouted.

Kid let out a somewhat frustrated sigh and was silent for a moment.

"Chibi, please. I can explain," he said, holding onto my shoulder.

I looked at him with sad eyes.

"You don't have to. I don't want to hear it right now," I whispered.

Kid looked into my eyes. It stayed that way. Our faces slowly got closer to eachother. I closed my eyes, ready for the kiss, but then...

"Kid! Kiiiiiid!"

A voice calling out Kid's name interrupted us. We froze and looked away from eachother.

"Sorry, I forgot," I muttered.

A girl came running through from the shadows and spotted us.

"Kid! There you are!" she said, running towards him. He got up and she threw herself into his arms, giggling. I frowned.

That should be me.

"Hey, who is she?" she looked over at me.

"She's an old friend of mine. Melanie, meet Chibi. Chibi, this is Melanie."

I looked up at the girl. Her hair was a shade of dark brown, all pulled back into a loose and messy bun. Her eyes were big and brown.

"I heard from Liz that you would be joining the DWMA soon. Melanie's a weapon, a scythe like Soul, and she'll be joining the academy as well. I thought you two could probably pair u-"

I interrupted him.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I have a weapon already." I stared at Melanie with a blank expression.

"Nice to meet you," I said in a monotone voice as I faked a smile, standing up. She let go of Kid and held out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too!"

I stared at her hand.

I'm not shaking that. Nope. No.

She laughed nervously and put her hand by her side again.

"Chibi..." Kid gulped, "Melanie is my fiancé."

As if my heart weren't shattered enough already.

I took a deep breath and sighed.

"Well, it was nice catching up with you," I said to Kid as I looked down at the ground. "I'll be going now, good night."

I walked away. I didn't even bother looking back.

I sat in an alley. I hugged my legs and cried into my arms.

Rain began falling from the sky. This night just got worse.

I thought it would be fun meeting up with him. Just me and him. Alone. No one else. I thought it would be like back then. I guess not.

I heard footsteps near by. I looked up and saw a figure walking my way. I stopped my crying and stood up, trying to get away.

They grabbed my wrist before I could go.

"Is there something wrong, miss?"

I turned around, my face wet from tears.

It was Hiro.

"U-umm... I'm fine," I muttered, looking to the side.

He pulled me close. He had brought an umbrella with him and protected me from the rain.

"You shouldn't be out here without a hood or something. You can catch a cold, and colds are... Disgusting," he said. "C'mon, I'll take you over to my place. We'll get you dried up over there."

He held my hand and lead me out of the alley into his building.

This is going to make me sound insane but...

I'm glad he found me.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

"Here you go, Chibi!"

Hiro placed down a cup of tea on the table between us. I rubbed my head with the towel he had lent me once more, then rested it around my shoulders. I grabbed the cup and took a sip.

"Thanks for the tea, Hiro," I said to him with a smile. I looked out the window, and it was now pouring down rain.

"I don't think you'll be able to go home with rain like that," he muttered, looking out the window as well. "If you want, you can stay at my place."

I shook my head and chuckled. "Thank you for the offer, but I don't want my dad worrying about me."

"Alright then. I'll just walk you home after you're done with your tea."

Hiro stared at me, resting his head on his hand. I stared back at him as I drank my tea. I couldn't help but notice how pretty his eyes were.

"I really like your eyes," I complimented him. He smiled.

"Thanks. That's the first time anyone's said that to me."

We sat in his apartment in silence. Nothing but the sound of me sipping my tea. I enjoyed it though. The peacefulness.

"U-um, do you want me to turn on the TV or anything? Just thought the silence was bothering you," he asked, reaching out for the remote.

"You don't have to, but if you want to then... I'm fine with it," I replied to him with a soft voice.

His cheeks turned pink. He looked away and turn the TV on, putting his focus onto it. I giggled before taking another sip.

"What's so funny?" he asked, pouting.

"Oh nothing. It's just the fact that you're blushing!" I laughed some more.

"I demand you to stop laughing right now!" he began to raise his voice.

I stopped laughing for a moment and stared at him with a weird face.

"You can't tell me what to do."

I continued to laugh, soon enough he began laughing along with me as well. Moments after, we calmed down. The room went silent again with nothing to be heard, other than the noise coming from the TV.

"Hey so... Would if be alright for me to ask why you were crying earlier?"

I froze before taking a sip from my tea. I put the cup back down onto the table.

"Kid happened. You don't need to worry about it," I replied to him. I looked up and saw him frown from hearing his name.

"You're still with that freak?" he asked me. I didn't want to answer. "He's been with another girl. Months after I heard you left, Chibi, h-"

"I know."

I didn't want the story retold again. I've had enough of it.

"I don't know how to feel about it anymore. I'm just going to give up and move on now," I sighed as I slouched back into the couch.

Hiro sat still, quiet. He looked at me, saddened.

"You don't need to worry about me though, I'll get over it," I said, forcing a smile. He seemed relieved, but only by a bit.

"I won't pry. I'll be here to comfort you if you need it though," he said.

I looked down at the floor, feeling sad again. I stood up and looked at Hiro.

"I'm gonna go home now," I muttered. He got up and grabbed his umbrella from earlier. We walked out of the apartment building and started our walk to my house.

There was nothing but silence between us for most of the walk. We'd say a few things here and there, but the conversation would always die.

As we were crossing a road, some biker guy drove by with his motorcycle at a ridiculously high speed. I squealed and clung onto Hiro's arm without realizing I did so.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking at me. I nodded my head and fixed my hair.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just sort of lost my balance there for a sec," I answered shyly. I could feel my face heating up from embarrassment.

We had finally reached my apartment building. I thanked him for escorting me there. He stood waiting for me to walk inside. I opened the door and looked back at him and ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks, again," I muttered.

I walked into the building and went straight to my apartment.

Today was...

I don't know how to describe it.

A bipolar day?

I'm not sure that term would really fit it, but that's what I think of about today.

I knocked on the door. Taura opened it and I happily pranced inside.

"You're in a good mood. What happened while you were over there?" she asked with a smile, watching me.

"Oh, Kid isn't why I'm so happy," I started, "It's someone else."

Taura stared at me, confused.

I looked back at her and grinned.

"I think I might end up liking the guy!"

Taura grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me slightly.

"Are you crazy? You're just going to throw Kid away after the present he sent you!?" she shouted. I looked to the side, frowning a bit.

"He shouldn't matter anymore. Besides, he's got some fiancé now, her name's Melanie. Met her earlier," I rolled my eyes as I sighed. I fake gagged afterwards. Taura let go of me.

"You aren't serious... Are you?" she looked at me seriously.

"Would I be kidding about some arranged marriage like this?" I answered sternly, pouting a bit. I walked into my room and sat in the corner, next to the teddy bear Kid gave me earlier today. Taura followed behind.

"I knew it, I was right about the marriage part," she muttered to herself. I hugged my teddy bear and cuddled with it, pretending it was Kid.

It even smelled like him...

"What's this Melanie girl like?" Taura asked.

"Oh jeez, she's gorgeous. She's even fit, unlike me. Gaining weight and all that. She's got that dark brown hair pulled back into those perfect messy buns and stuff. And her eyes, they're plain and brown, but they're really pretty."

I sat up, holding the teddy bear in my lap.

"I've got some competition, Taura. Haha.."

She opened her mouth, about to say something, but suddenly we both saw a shadow coming from the window.

I looked up at the window and frowned, gritting my teeth.

She was back.

I wonder what kind of a present mother could've possibly bought for her daughter.

* * *

**A/N:** Just wanted to say that Melanie isn't really an OC of mine! You know the episode in Soul Eater where Kid was on that ship called the Black Dragon and was talking about how Lord Death was picking out weapons for him and stuff? I just chose one of the girls from that part and gave her a name. I decided to do that since some people could say that Lord Death choosing a weapon for Kid was like a way of doing an arranged marriage and yeah.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

I walked over to the window and opened it, glaring at my mother.

"What do you want? If it's a fight you're looking for, just go away!" I shouted. She snickered.

"That's not it, Chihiro. I'm here to take you over to the Witch's Realm," she said calmly. I stared at her.

"Are you being serious? Or is this some kind of odd plan of your's?" I questioned her. I felt as if she were suspicious. I don't think I could trust her.

"What? My own daughter doesn't even trust me?" she replied, making a pouty face, "You know, I'm not all that bad. I wasn't nick named Libra for nothing."

I rolled my eyes and jumped out the window, onto the roof of the level under us. I turned around and looked over at Taura.

"Don't tell dad, alright? I'll be back soon," I whispered to her. She nodded her head. "Close the window. Don't fall asleep either. I'll be tapping this window when I get back."

I turned over to mother.

"Hop on, there's still a bit of space left on the broom for you," she said, using her nodding as a way of pointing. I sat in the small space of her broom that was left, and held on tight.

She flew into a cave, far far away from Death City. We walked in it. I made a flame in my hands to light up the cave. It was huge.

"I think it's time you learned more about your own kind," she said, walking in deeper into the cave, then turning around and looking at me. I tilted me head and gave her a confused look.

"What...?"

"We'll start this off. Here..." Mama drew three hiragana symbols in the dirt. "Lift your dress' skirt up and start writing those symbols in the air with your butt."

"WH-WHAT?!" I stared at her.

"What do you mean, 'what'? This is how witches get to the Witch's Realm! Even your younger sisters know how to do it!" she shouted at me.

A sweat drop formed on my head. I blew out the flame I created and awkwardly lifted up my skirt, drawing the three symbols mother had drawn on the ground in the air.. with my... er... bottom.

This is so embarrassing! How could Miyu and Kirsten ever live with this!?

I quickly pulled my dress back down and turned around, noticing there was a slit in the air where I had done the butt writing.

It eventually ripped open, and from there, you could see some of the Witch's Realm. Mama smirked.

"Good. You've learned about how the portal works." She stepped in, looked around, then continued walking. "I'll show you over to my house. I've got something for you."

I took a deep breath and walked into the portal as it shut behind me. Mama looked back.

"Careful not to get caught by anyone important. You're a criminal here, and I, myself, might be one too," she muttered, "Follow me, I'll take you over to where I live."

It didn't take much of a walk to get to mama's home.

She opened the door for me. I walked in and looked around. A witch's house is a lot different from a human's...

"Come, come."

She was standing by a staircase made out of wood. It had looked worn down and very unsafe. She flew up stairs as I slowly walked up.

Upstairs was a short hallway with two doors. They both lead into bedrooms. I walked into the one with an open door. Mama was digging through a drawer and pulled some clothes out.

"Here. My birthday gift to you," she started, holding the clothes out to me, "These are your witch clothes. I made them when you were younger, specially for this day."

I look at the clothes, then up at her. She was smiling.

I felt as if I was back with the mother I once knew.

I took the clothes from her as she exited the room. "Tell me when you're ready. I have matching shoes for that," she told me.

I put the clothes on and looked at myself in the dusty, cracked mirror on the other side of the room. The clothes were a bit tight, and the dress' skirt was a bit short. Other than that, I thought it looked pretty good on me. I especially loved the matching stockings and the arm sleeves.

I looked around the bedroom some more. I assumed it was Kirsten and Miyu's, back when they lived with mom.

I opened the door and mother had been waiting for me outside in the hall. There was a scarf in one hand and boots in the other.

"Put the scarf on and make sure it covers up to your nose," she said as I put the boots on, "They execute witches who come in contact with those of the DWMA, our enemy."

I stood back up and took the scarf from her, wrapping it around loosely. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail. I was ready to go wherever she planned on taking me.

"I'm all set," I mumbled, looking down at my shoes. Mom scanned me.

"Chihiro Yamazaki, the fire fox," she whispered.

"Um, fire fox? What?" I questioned her.

"It's your title, dear."

She turned around and flew down the stairs before I could ask her another question.

I wish I knew how to fly without some stupid broom or carpet. It would be so much easier for me.

"Um, mom? Where are we going?" I asked her before she opened the front door.

"I'm taking you to a Witch Mass."

* * *

**A/N:** Not gonna lie, I really really really REALLY enjoyed writing this chapter! I've been doing more research on the witch's realm and all that stuff and I was excited to write about Chibi entering it and all. Now that I know more about the Soul Eater verse, I'm considering rewriting my first fanfiction... ;;


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

The witch mass was pretty boring. I could barely understand a single thing they were talking about.

I stood there, looking around, examining the stone walls that were around us. Mother had told me that a witch bringing one without a witch soul was looked down upon, so me being a half witch with a human soul was a disgrace to her.

Miyu must be one too. I wouldn't be surprised.

I looked around the crowd, wondering if I'd be able to see any familiar faces. Sadly, I didn't.

I sighed and blew my bangs from my face.

I wish to be a full witch. I didn't want to be half anymore. I don't have as much power as a full witch... Destroying things sounds like a lot of fun too, when your magic isn't limited.

"Joma joma dabarasa."

The witch queen said the phrase, afterwards the entire crowd repeated it. I looked around confused. My mother began walking away. I stayed close behind her.

"Every witch mass ends with that phrase, I hope you know that. So the next time I bring you along, you need to say it too. Witch masses are sacred," she muttered to me. I nodded. I looked around some more.

From a distance, I could see a pink headed girl accompanied with a girl that had long, dark hair. They were both in raccoon outfits. They seemed familiar to me.

All witches were in some kind of animal themed clothing. I examined mama's clothes, but couldn't seem to figure out what her animal was. I decided to keep the question for later.

People whispered as we passed by them. It was hard for me to ignore. They were all judging mother...

All because of me.

I was a disgrace to my mother. I always have been. I just wish I was born a full witch... Is there any way that I could become one?

We flew back to mama's worn down house. I sat in an old creaky chair and rested for a moment.

"Aren't you going back to Death City? It's pretty late over there now," she said, sitting in a chair near me. I shook my head.

"I'll stay here for a bit," I answered. Many questions were in my head.

"Mom... All witches have an animal theme, don't they? So.. What's your's?" I asked her.

"Mine is an eel. Back before I married your dad, I was known as Liliana Eel. Before that nick name stuff too," she explained to me, resting her head on her hand.

"I think you should go back to that, I really don't like the thought of some zodiac sign being your name and all," I chuckled. She chuckled a bit as well.

"Yeah well, the people will call me whatever they want. I'm fine with anything," she mumbled.

"Another thing... How do I become a full witch?"

She stared at me like a miracle just happened.

"You want to become a full witch? You gotta let your witch instincts run wild," she said, standing up in front of me. "I know you're angry with someone. I've been watching you all day. I know you want to rip a person into pieces. Let it out. Destroy something."

I stared at her. I really did want to burn something down... It would be fun to.

"Being destructive is a nature of the witches, you mustn't hold that back," she added, "Let's get out of the realm. We'll go destroy a small town or something."

I was the one who had to do the embarrassing butt writing, once again, to take us back to the cave we came through. She flew to a small town and looked over at me.

"What do you want to do to this town?" she asked me. I looked at it, my eyes widening.

"I want to burn it down to ashes," I answered her quietly. She smirked.

"Burn it down. Let it all out," she whispered.

As much as I wanted to burn it down...

I couldn't.

I sat on the broom, frozen.

"Well?" Mother looked over at me. I shook my head.

"I'll have to do this some other time. I can't get myself to do it, no matter how much I want to," I said, looking down. She frowned at me and pushed me off of her broom.

I was now falling. I grit my teeth.

"This shit again!" I shouted.

I spun myself until I was looking down at the ground. I held my hands out and quickly created a flamethrower, slowing down my fall. It was slow enough so that I could land on my feet without hurting them from shock.

I looked up in the air, frowning.

"What are you gonna do?! Frown at me to death?!" mama taunted. She snickered. "You couldn't become a full witch even if you tried."

She held out her hand as an electric ray came from it, aiming at me. I ran as fast as it could, with the ray following me.

"Look, now you're running away from your own problems. What a shame, I was looking forward to seeing you use your full powers," she said. I looked up at her and stopped running. I held my hands by my side and threw a fire ball at her.

The attack landed. She fell off her broom, but it wasn't too soon before she started floating around in the air.

"Even Miyu could put up a better fight than this!" she shouted as she flew towards me, "What happened to all the enthusiasm you had three years ago?!"

"Shut the hell up!" I shouted back at her, throwing a larger fire ball from before. She dodged it and smirked.

She threw a ball of electric at me and I was able to dodge it myself. While I was distracted by it, she had made an electric whip and hit me.

I fell to the ground and smelled some burning flesh.

I quickly got back up and opened my hands, creating swords out of fire.

"I see you've decided to change your weapon," she said, landing onto the ground.

"I'll be having a real one soon, don't get too used to these," I said to her, gripping my swords in a stance, waiting for her to attack first.

She gladly did. As she dashed towards me, she threw electric spheres. I blocked most of them with my swords and dodged others that I couldn't. The next thing I knew, she was up in the air, holding her whip back and lashed it at me. I was thrown back. I was able to get up on my feet as I skid across the ground.

I ran towards her, igniting the flames of my swords before slashing them at her. She quickly jumped back to dodge, then I held my hand out with a flamethrower. I burned her arm.

"Impressive,"she said, getting rid of the whip she used.

She walked back and picked up her broom from the ground and began to fly away.

"I'll be back. Let the instinct out, you can't bottle it in forever," she shouted as she went away, laughing evilly.

I got rid of my own weapons and glared at her until I couldn't see her anymore. I decided to pull out the carpet and quickly ride back home before dad woke up in the middle of the night and saw that I was gone for so long.

As I rode back home, I thought of what would happen if I did awaken my inner witch.

Would I become as destructive as mother?


End file.
